60 cosas sobre Azteca
by SalyKon
Summary: Son varias ideas surgidas despues de leer un libros sobre historia mesoamericana, que trataran de echar a la luz la conducta que pudo haber tenido la representacion humana de tan curiosa civilizacion (descontando la llegada de los europeos). 4 y 5 capitulo. Ultimo episodio dedicado a: Bajo la farola.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic, nacio como resultado de leer un par de libros sobre historia mesoamericana sacada de: (1491 una nueva historia de las America - Charles C. Mann), (Breve historia de los Aztecas - Marco Cervera) y (Asi vivian los Aztecas - Lucena Manuel) Si alguien tiene algo que agregar o recomendarme un libro, es bien recibido. De mas esta decir que me dejo una nueva perspectiva sobre los aztecas.

Posdata: La imagen no significa que realmente vea a la civilizacion Azteca como mujer, solo fue el dibujo que mas me gusto. El dibujo le pertenece a NerdyJones

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **LA CULTURA/CIVILIZACION AZTECA  
**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mujer tengo algunos headcanon para esta cultura que no creen que afecte de alguna manera el genero que se decida dar)  
_

-Llego a ser odiado y temido por las otras culturas que se encontraban en el valle de Mexico y lejanas a ella.

\- Jamas llego a pelear con la cultura Maya frente a frente.

\- De hecho rara vez se vieron. Pero las historias sobre ella siempre lo dejaron bastante predispuesto a conquistarla y hacerla su subdita.

\- Incluso entre las mismas culturas mesoamericanas (que estaban acostumbrados a los excesos) lo consideraban demasiado sanguinario.

-Pese a que no llego a conocerla personalmente, sintio una gran adoracion por Tolteca, tanto asi que se autonombro su sucesor.

\- Teotihuacan (aunque no lo conocio) fue tambien objeto de su idealizacion de lo que debia ser un imperio.

\- NO le gusta que le mencionen su pasado como tribu nomada (chichimeca), hasta tal punto que decidio quemar varios codices para ocultar esa verdad.

\- Su verdadero hermano de sangre es Chichimeca/Zacateco por el cual siente verguenza, ya que no paso jamas de ser una tribu nomada.

\- Aprende bastante rapido (solo lo que el quiere) por eso pudo desarrollar su propio calendario y escritura y estar a la par con las culturas mesoamericanas.

\- Su duro pasado lo a hecho un guerrero bastante temible.

\- No le importaba tener amigos, mientras tuviera el poder.

\- Jamas le gano a Tlaxcalteca y Tarasco. De hecho los odiaba profundamente.

\- A su llegada al valle de Mexico fue tratado como un paria por las otras culturas. Guardo tal resentimiento hasta el dia en que pudiera vengarse.

\- Los tre rasgos que lo representaron una vez llego a tener la hegemonia en mesoamerica fue: arrogante, orgulloso y sumamente imperioso.

\- Incluso estando en el poder, muchas civilizaciones mesoamericanas no dejaron de verlo como un advenedizo al que se le iba acabar la suerte tarde o temprano.

* * *

 *** Quiero dejar en claro algo sobre las civilizaciones mesoamericanas, NADIE DESCUBRIO NADA POR SU PROPIA CUENTA, fueron ideas tomadas de otras culturas en la misma region, claro, podemos decir que los mayas fueron los que perfeccionaron el sistema de escritura, astronomia, matematicas y demas cosas. Pero hasta ellos necesitaron que se les "iluminara" el camino para llegar a perfeccionarlo.**

 *** Voy a romperle la burbuja a muchas, peeero, la civilizacion Azteca no es de nacimiento parte mesoamerica, de hecho como todos sabemos fue una tribu chichimeca venida de la aridoamerica, asi que...pariente de Olmeca realmente no es. Si se hermano con las culturas mesoamericanas, claro, nadie lo va a negar, pero una vez que se "mesoamericanizo".**


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic, nacio como resultado de leer un par de libros sobre historia mesoamericana (concretamente los aztecas) NO he terminao de leerlos, pero demas esta decir que estos libros me han dado un nuevo punto de vista sobre esta civilizacion (que me encanta XD) Si tienen algo mas que agregar a este headcanon, me encantaria escucharlo o recomendarme un libro para bajar, tambien.

Posdata: La imagen no significa que realmente vea a la civilizacion Azteca como mujer, solo fue el dibujo que mas me gusto. El dibujo le pertenece a NerdyJones

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **LA CIVILIZACION AZTECA. PARTE II  
**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mujer tengo algunos headcanon para esta cultura que no creen que afecte de alguna manera el genero que se decida dar)  
_

\- Su primer nombre fue Azteca, luego se los cambio a Mexica.

\- Nunca se tomo a bien el perder.

\- Antes de llegar al lago Texcoco (en el valle de México) vivía en Aztlan.

\- El juego de pelota, era una de sus prácticas favoritas.

\- El chocolate fue su bebida por excelencia. Además del licor…

\- Era una de las culturas más jóvenes en el Valle de México.

\- Pero su apariencia humana estaba entre los 21-22 años.

\- Bastante serio y petulante desde que era una tribu chichimeca.

\- Estaba muy obsesionado con que todo se llevara a cabo según su cosmogonía. Si no era así, debía ser destruido.

\- Demasiado perfeccionista en el arte de la guerra.

\- Además de la guerra otra de sus obsesiones fue la orfebrería.

\- Sus primeros años como tribu chichimeca fueron bastante difíciles.

\- Una vez estando en el poder, sus relaciones más cercanas fueron con: Tacuba y Alcohua, formando la Triple Alianza.

\- Obtuvo el rango de guerrero jaguar.

\- Le gustaba que las otras culturas y civilizaciones lo trataran como un semidiós.

* * *

 ***Contrario a lo que muchos creen la civilización azteca realmente fue muy joven, los historiadores le calculan entre 400-500 años de existencia, contando claro su historia como tribus chichimecas hasta ser la mayor fuerza de la confederación en la Triple Alianza.**

 ***La Triple Alianza (mal llamado imperio Azteca) era una confederación de tres ciudades en la cual eran los mexicas de Tenochtitlán los que llevaban las riendas.: Tenochtitlán (por los mexicas), Texcoco (con los alcohua) y Tlacopan (con los Tacuba), estos dos últimos era culturas/civilizaciones con su propia historia que se aliaron con los mexicas, por tanto tienen que tener su propia representación humana.**

 ***Ser tratado como un semidiós?...bueno mantengo la creencia de que cuando una civilización, cultura, país, etc. llega a estar por encima del resto comienza a desarrollar tendencias narcisistas, claro que algunos países ya pudieron haber nacido con ello…pero esa es otra historia.**

 *** Mucho se ha dicho sobre cuál era el verdadero nombre de los Aztecas/Mexicas, he aquí una de ellas: Los Aztecas son la gente que vino de Aztlan el lugar de origen de los aztecas. Azteca en nahuatl significa "la gente que vino de Aztlan".**

 **Los Aztecas que dejaron Aztlan habían vagado por muchos años y finalmente se establecieron en Coatepec (Colina de la serpiente en nahuatl) cerca deTula. Ahí los Aztecas construyeron una ciudad y vivieron por muchos años. Cuando los Aztecas estaban en Coatepec surgió una disputa. Algunos Aztecas, que seguían a Huitzilopochtli, querían irse y otros, que seguían a Coyolxuahqui (La hermana de Huitzilopochtli) querían quedarse en Coatepec. En la batalla que siguió, los seguidores de Huitzilopochtli ganaron y cambiaron su nombre a Mexicas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Posdata: La imagen no significa que realmente vea a la civilizacion Azteca como mujer, solo fue el dibujo que mas me gusto. El dibujo le pertenece a NerdyJones

Informacion sacada de: (1491 una nueva historia de las America - Charles C. Mann), (Breve historia de los Aztecas - Marco Cervera) y (Asi vivian los Aztecas - Lucena Manuel) Si alguien tiene algo que agregar o recomendarme un libro, es bien recibido.

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **LA CULTURA/CIVILIZACION AZTECA. III**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mujer hay varios headcanos que pueden darse a esta civilizacion sin necesidad de discrepar entre generos)  
_

– Le gustaba coleccionar animales tanto del área como extranjeros.

– Los baños de vapor siempre fueron sus favoritos.

– Tenía un tatuaje (permanente) en forma de colibrí.

– Sintió un profundo respeto y admiración por Tlacaelel.

– Era muy bueno con la jardinería.

– Fumar tabaco solía relajarlo después de una pelea. Lo hacía con una pipa de caña.

– Era muy ingenioso con la agricultura, haciendo las chinampas.

– No era buen navegante. Aun así comerciaba con Taina.

– Tenía un peculiar gusto por las bromas en doble sentido y un humor negro.

– Le gustaban las obras de teatro. En especial la que tuviera que ver con Huitzilopochtli.

– Era muy bueno manejando los distintos idiomas de Mesoamérica.

– Le gustaba aprender orfebrería de Zapoteca. La llego a respetar por ello.

– Le gustaba acompañar la comida con mucho chile.

– Era muy devoto a sus dioses.

– Tenía un sentido de la sexualidad bastante despierto.

* * *

*Tlacaelel: Fue un sacerdote mexica(azteca) que cambio para siempre el destino de ese pueblo, un hombre calculador, frio, habil guerrero y con un gran sentido de la politica. Podria decirse que el sento las bases para que los aztecas fueron el pueblo dominante del postclasico.

*Los jardines flotantes fueron cosas de asombro para todo aquel que entraba a Tenochitlan, eso incluia a los europeos en la conquista. Tambien se sabia que los Tlatoani (reyes) fueron habidos coleccionistas de animales formando asi un zoologico.

*El colibri es la insignia del dios Huitzilopochtli la principal deidad de los aztecas.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic, nacio como resultado de leer un par de libros sobre historia mesoamericana sacada de: (1491 una nueva historia de las America - Charles C. Mann), (Breve historia de los Aztecas - Marco Cervera) y (Asi vivian los Aztecas - Lucena Manuel) Si alguien tiene algo que agregar o recomendarme un libro, es bien recibido. De mas esta decir que me dejo una nueva perspectiva sobre los aztecas.

Posdata: La imagen no significa que realmente vea a la civilizacion Azteca como mujer, solo fue el dibujo que mas me gusto. El dibujo le pertenece a NerdyJones

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los errores son míos.**

* * *

 **LA CULTURA/CIVILIZACION AZTECA  
**

 _(Ya sea como hombre o mujer tengo algunos headcanon para esta cultura que no creen que afecte de alguna manera el genero que se decida dar)  
_

– Siempre fue buen explorador, es más, en sus tiempos libres solía hacerlo.

– Al principio de su llegada al valle no era muy buen diplomático. Tlacaelel le enseño como.

– Le gustaban las adivinaciones. Así como la astronomía.

– Era más alto que las otras civilizaciones de Mesoamérica. En parte, debido a que no era originario de allí.

– Pese a su carácter petulante, no era muy dado a usar joyería fuera de ocasiones especiales.

– Su arma favorita fue el xiucóatl.

– Le gustaban los perros. Los chihuahuas en especial.

– Constantemente tenía que pelear con las culturas del lugar para mantener su hegemonía.

– Le gustaba contar sus hazañas de guerra a los más pequeños.

– Les dio trabajo a: Zapoteca, Mixteca, y a varios más para ayudarle a construir la que sería su ciudad-estado. Tenochtitlán.

– Era un comerciante bastante consumado y sagaz.

– Se consideraba a sí mismo el hijo/hija del quinto sol.

– Llego a sentir cierta atracción por

– Realmente no creyó que los europeos fueran dioses. Pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que fueran.

– Paso sus últimos días bajo el dominio de España.

* * *

Tobi Lawli-pop: Bueno, siempre he pensado que Azteca (Mexica) ha sido alguien muy importante para Mexico, pero realmente no es la unica cultura indigena que fue base para el mestizaje, estan los tlaxcaltecas tambien, siiiii, aunque a muchos les cause una patada en el higado, puedo mencionar a otras culturas pero no voy a mencionar a los mayas porque realmente ellos no vienen al caso a la hora de hablar de la formacion de Mexico (Nueva España) hace quinientos años, nadie que haya leido relamente la historia de la peninsula yucateca haria eso adrede.

Por ultimo, si creo que la relacion de España y Azteca fue muy interesante, pero tambien creo que esa relacion no se puede entender sin Tlaxcalteca, una cultura leal a España en las conquistas de mesoamerica. Me encantaria hacer un fic de como se llevarian estos tres, si me encantaria XD. Ahora de eso estaba hablando con Eiki-san, como fue que acabaron las cosas entre esos dos, es decir España le rebano el cuello con su alabarda a Mexica? NO, realmente tampoco paso asi.

Ahora, si lo que querias que te dijera que fue su madre, no voy a negarlo, me encanta esa idea y mucho. Eso es todo lo que dire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora como episodio random, les dejo con unos cuantos headcanos de la autroa: **Bajo la farola.**

Uno de sus headcanons es que su pais (Venezuela) es un chico y se llama Teo. Y tambien Colombia XD...

* * *

\- Dos fujoshi en la familia latina que bueno (para ti es Bolivia y para mi Panamá ¡ay si se juntarán!)

\- Canadá es PAS (Personalidad Altamente Sensible)

\- Si fuera un AU Canadá debería ser un psicólogo o algo relacionado con las artes como acróbata en el Cirque du Soleil, que ademas es una marca quebecuense.

\- En esa misma linea Estados Unidos seria un desarrollador de videojuegos, arqueólogo o trabajador en la NASA.

\- Venezuela seria músico (en Venezuela hay mucho tradición musical, incluso se han inventado ritmos, cada estado tiene por lo menos uno e incluso hay su propia versión de música navideña y debo decir que eso si es raro encontrarlo, la morirá o oye los gringos o los de tradición europea), modelo, comediante, animador, actor o un alto director de una empresa.

\- Colombia jefe de un departamento de ventas o diplomático.

\- La relación de Venezuela y Colombia como hermanos es de rivalidad y de opuestos ( a pesar que se parecen mucho). Venezuela es aquel hermano que hace todas locuras que Colombia no se termina de atrever. Además que Venezuela sabe como sacar de esa aura de elegancia y cortesía a Colombia retándolo con la frase "A que no te atreves a.." .

\- Colombia es uno de los hermanos con más mano izquierda.

\- Con Estados Unidos tengo la impresión de que podría ser demisexual, es decir, que para que vea a alguien romántica y sexualmente hablando tiene que conocerlo mucho y tener un lazo profundo con esa persona. Es que Alfred es tan egocentrico que necesita que alguien lo haga ver mas allá de sus narices y eso no se consigue en un día.

\- Al contrario, Venezuela es como Francia, se tira a todo lo que se mueve La vida de Teo ha sido tan caótica y ha perdido a las pocas personas que le habían importado, que le cuesta formalizar una relación por miedo a entregarse demasiado y que luego se acabe.

\- En cuestión de pareja, Al, necesita a alguien alegre (no le gusta deprimirse como se vislumbra en la serie) ni tampoco andar reflexionando, alguien que lo mantenga interesado pues el gringo es conocido por aburrirse fácilmente, que sea un desafío, un misterio divertido, que le pueda seguir las bromas (no lo hago para que callen mis personajes, es que para mi la teoría de los opuestos no tiene mucha base a largo plazo) y alguien con quien pueden ser hasta cursi.A fin de cuentas, el es un romántico que no lo admite, aunque todos sabemos por Hollywood. A él le encanto "Lo que el viento se llevo" y "Titanic".

\- Teo necesita de alguien paciente que le de orden pero con quien pueda gastar y gastarle bromas, que sea energético, cariñoso que ande pendiente de él (aquí veo conflicto entre "parame bola" y "echa pa'll, yo soy independiente") dulce pero que lo respete (si se me ocurre algo más lo diré).

\- Cuestiones mas intimas o/o, pues yo los veo como una pareja que a la parte sexual le dan mucha relevancia por la forma de ser de cada ambos, mientras que tu juntas a Canadá e Inglaterra y ese aspecto no está tan presente como también en el GerIta.

\- Alfre encuentra los bailes latinos seductores/sexy/eroticos. Venezuela es mas básico aun él tiene un fetiche con el agua (si he visto demasiado Free!) y si me apuran veo a México con el chocolate o el tequila (por eso de que los aztecas lo tomaban, si ya se que México no los conoció ni nada pero esa es la idea que se tiene fuera) y a ¿Argentina y el futbol? Vale ya estoy delirando mejor paro.

\- Canadá tambien podría realizar trabajos tranquilos como ser bibliotecario.

\- Estados Unidos puede ser policía por eso de creerse héroe.

\- Inglaterra seria un excelente maestro de ingles.

\- España es apasionado aunque no alegre, se queja mucho, suele ser pesimista, un tipo sin complejos, directo, en sus veredictos no existen grises como con los latinos si él se siente mal lo dice sin rodeos, no le importan que piensen los demás de él sabe quien es. No tiene complejo con su cuerpo, algo que transmitió a los latinos (esto se ve en las pelis, ya que en las gringas las escena de sexo se disimulan mientras que en las españolas y latinas el cuerpo de la mujer es mostrado tal y como es), es ultrancionalista a lo negativo. El amor por las fiestas de los latinos viene de él y sus "hijos no lo superan (En España cuando se va de fiesta se cena de 10-1 a la 1 abre las discotecas hasta las 7 de la mañana). España no capta las indirectas con facilidad, por eso le cuesta entender a los latinos en ocasiones.

\- España es humilde en la actualidad.

\- Es muy abierto de mente (88% de aprobación de matrimonio gay lo certifica)


End file.
